


Lock your phone (especially if you live with the devil)

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: I'm in love with a handsome devil [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest (Supernatural), Fluff, Incest, Lucifer has plush animals, M/M, Not Beta Read, as usual, he named them after his brothers and the Winchesters, oh well, seems I can't write anything shorter than 1500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Basically, Lucifer discovers that Michael doesn't lock his phone and decides to leave him surprise photos as background pictures.+ Lucifer gets upset 'cause Mika doesn't want to share a pizza with him





	Lock your phone (especially if you live with the devil)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. But as everytime, enjoy!

Lucifer gathered as many pillows as he possibly could. He didn’t want to be limited to the pillows on the couch so he took a short trip through the bunker and peeked into every room to find more cushions. (Their total number was fifteen: he collected 8 from the bedrooms and 2 from the library which were probably used by Gabriel because the archangel liked to be at eye level with Sam.) 

Lucifer arranged the pillows on and in front of the couch so they would provide maximum comfort for the angels since the Winchesters were out on a hunt again (the fourth time that week) so consequently Cas and Gabriel (especially Gabriel) were being miserable and mopping on the floor 80% of the time in their own loneliness. Michael was the one to blame, it was his idea to invite their brothers to the night they originally intended to spend **together** with no one else to disturb them. Lucifer had to accommodate. 

They also placed some blankets and comforters on the furniture, reminding Lucifer of the not-so-good old days when he first nested. Lucifer suddenly remembered that the angel nesting season was just on the corner. He couldn’t recall the last time he built a nest. It was sure as hell going to be interesting to wait out. But now, he and Michael were currently invading one corner of the couch and claiming it as theirs, leaving a small fraction of space for Cas and Gabe. 

„I’m ordering pizza. What toppings d’you want?” Gabriel announced, snapping his phone into existence. 

„We are angels, Gabe. We don’t need food.” Castiel reminded him. 

„The angel might not need it but the trickster wants some.” Gabriel replied in a defensive voice. „You should know it by now, brother, I can never refuse food, especially sweets, and Italians did well with pizza.” 

„That’s why you are the chubby one in the family.” Lucifer cut in, earning a vengeful look from his brother. 

„So you don’t want pizza? Fine.” Gabriel bit back, already browsing the different types of flatbread. 

„No, we are sharing with Mika.” Lucifer said, throwing an arm over Michael’s shoulder. The archangel settled into his arms but shook his head. 

„Actually, I’m having a margherita with Castiel.” Michael corrected and Gabriel immediately added their choice to the list. Lucifer stared at Michael with a hurt expression after the clear sign of betrayal. 

„You would rather share with Cassie than with me?” He asked, obviously upset as he moved away from his brother. 

„You will get the Mexican one, Lulu, I know you. But I would rather not have beef and pepper on my pizza.” Michael explained with a tone that he only used when he though Lucifer was being childish. That just made the fallen angel even angrier and instead of punching his brother (which seemed undoubtedly appealing at that moment but the others mocked him about his anger management issues enough already), he stormed out of the room but not before grabbing Michael’s phone. 

He made a side note of the fact that Michael still didn’t lock his own device before he dialled the only person that would listen to him in cases like this. 

„Michael? Why are you calling? Something happened?” Lucifer heard Sam say with a hint of concern audible in his voice. 

„Try again, Sammy.” Lucifer chimed. „This is your favourite angel, I needed someone who isn’t a douchebag and would hear me out. You will listen to me, right, Sam?” 

Lucifer’s voice was pleading and he knew that Sam was too kind of a guy to just hang up on him. Although he was enough of an ass to not pick up when Lucifer called him, that’s why he snatched his brother’s phone. He acknowledged the exasperated sigh on the other end of the line and waited patiently while Sam probably made himself comfortable and prepared for a long monologue. The hunter long gave up on arguing with the fallen angel about how they should not be disturbed during a hunting trip. It would be best for everyone to let Lucifer have his daily rage and get over with it. 

„What did they do to you now, Lucifer?” He heard Sam say and that was all the motivation he needed. 

*** 

It was an opportunity that would have been a sin to miss. 

When Lucifer woke up in the morning, he found the other side of the bed empty. It wasn’t unusual though since Michael had decided to train on his own at a horribly early time of the day. He always left the bedroom quietly, careful not to disturb his brother’s sleep while he showered and changed clothes. Apparently, he had been so concentrated on not waking Lucifer up that he had forgotten to take his phone with him which was laying on top of the bedside table. 

And Lucifer saw a great chance when it was presented to him. So he grabbed the phone and turned it on while he tried to position himself up on the mattress. When the screen lit up, Lucifer just had to swipe across the surface and immediately he had access to all of Michael’s personal information. 

Lucifer was aware that it was considered rude to invade one’s personal space but he was the devil and rules like that were made so he can ignore them. He contemplated his options from checking the messages and emails to looking for nudes on the phone but when he noticed the blank background offered by the developers that his brother still hadn’t changed, he had an amazing idea. 

He opened the camera application and lay down on the bed in a really suggestive pose. He let his bedhair fly in different angles because he knew how much Michael liked it when he had disarranged locks. He took a few shots, then opened the gallery to set the sexiest one as background picture. Finally, he admired his work for the last time then put the phone right back where it was and decided to take a shower in case Michael returned sooner from his workout session and wanted a private training. 

*** 

When Lucifer checked Michael’s phone again that night while his brother was doing some boring shit such as reading, he felt disappointed the moment he noticed the same blank background from previously but his curiosity took him further to look into the gallery. 

He fell asleep with a satisfied grin on his face after he found his half-naked pictures still in the gallery’s folder. 

*** 

The second time, Lucifer stole Michael’s phone to set a picture of him and his plush wolf as background. Later at the dining table, Michael was trying to hide a smile as he discovered the new picture of his brother with his favourite plush animal named Mika. 

Michael set back the old and simple background but did not delete Lucifer’s picture and that was a success to the fallen angel. 

*** 

Because Michael liked the previous picture, Lucifer chose to do something similar this time. He set the timer on the phone and took a shot of him surrounded by all of his plush animals while drinking tea with a pinkie raised in the air. 

He made a whole photoshoot consisting of pictures with his friends. He had a picture of the moose plush seated on top of his head, him as he was suffocating the squirrel one or the one where he put the cat plush on his shoulder and rolled his eyes when he heard the sound of the camera’s flash, also, he made a shot with the golden furred rabbit as he was about to stab the animal with a blade. 

Michael was not impressed by the photos but he still kept them for later blackmailing purposes. 

*** 

After the second week, Michael’s gallery was full of pictures of Lucifer that he did not intend to remove from their place but he still wished to stop Lucifer from changing his background all the time. 

He was pretty proud of himself if you asked him. On a casual Thursday night he left Lucifer on the couch to get them some Reese’s and pop tarts (even though they didn’t require food, they grew to like some of the sweets and snacks human came up with), and as expected Lucifer threw himself at Michael’s phone as soon as the other stepped out of the room. Michael was peeking through the slightly ajar door while he was anxiously waiting for his brother’s reaction. 

He could tell the moment Lucifer noticed his new background from the way his lips seemed to twitch into a forcedly hidden smile. Michael grabbed their snacks and returned to his place next to Lucifer who had already set his phone down onto the coffee table where the archangel had left it. Michael picked up his phone and went to the settings while he heard Lucifer mumble a _„Nice picture”_ beside him. The archangel typed in a password to lock his mobile permanently and set the device down on the table right after. He and Lucifer watched his background which showed them with Gabriel, Castiel and the Winchesters in a bar laughing at something Gabe had said. Possibly the first time the two brothers felt like they were part of something bigger. 

They stared at the picture until the screen eventually turned off.


End file.
